


I Find Peace in the Rain

by TheKittenKait



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, writing promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenKait/pseuds/TheKittenKait
Summary: Rain or moving water in general has negative ions which reduce stress and can even work as antidepressants. Due to electronics and recirculated air we spend most of our times surrouned by positive ions. Rain or spending time around moving water (eg. Waterfalls) gives us a chance to experience an environment with negative ions in the air."It's fine Misaki. I have always found peace in the rain."





	I Find Peace in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is.  
> I saw the promt "I find peace in the rain" on Pinterest and this kind of happened ^^''  
> Well, tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Also, I saw an article on the internet about rain and the negative ions. It's petty interesting but I can't vouch that it's 100% correct.  
> I wrote this on Editor so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.

 

 

 

_I find peace in the rain._

 

As a child, when he had still been small and ignorant, he had felt indifferent about rain.

To him it had  just  been water falling from the sky. Drenching him when he had been outside.

He had never known anyone who would play outside with him anyway so it didn't matter whether he had to stay inside.

 

With time he had  slowly  come to appreciate the rain though.

He didn't know when it had happened but he remembered sitting on his grey bed in his empty bedroom, looking out of the window .

The house had been empty, god knows where is parents had been.

But sitting there alone in the big house, he remembered the soft patter of the rain against the window keeping him company .

From that day on he had noticed it more often. The rain embracing the world and dim the sound of his noisy classmates.

He had learned to embrace the rain.

 

_Rain or moving water in general has negative ions which reduce stress and can even work as antidepressants .  Due to electronics and recirculated air we spend most of our times surrouned by positive ions . Rain or spending time around moving water (eg. Waterfalls) gives us a chance to experience an environment with negative ions in the air._

 

He didn't remember where he had read or heard these words,  maybe  he had asked his teacher, but they had stuck with him.

He had never considered himself to be particularly stressed or depressed. To him life had been a bother most of the time. Bothersome people, bothersome tasks. Not stressful. But he had held onto these words even without a reason to.

Even when he had found his first friend and had found out that  maybe  life wasn't all that bad he had not let go of the comfort the rain provided .

He had still enjoyed sitting in his room, looking out of the window onto the grey and wet world. But he hadn't been sitting there alone anymore.

 

But  just  like everything else this had to end someday too.

Maybe  that outcome had  been predestined  from the moment on he had taken the red, hot hand.

A red that evaporated any water that it touched. A red that evaporated the rain when it tried to touch the red's host.

 

In the end it hadn't worked out. The voices were too loud, the colours too bright without the calming veil of the rain.

So when he had turned away from this red, those voices and colours, he had also turned his back to everything important there had been in his life .

He had been alone again.

Only the rain had stayed with him.

He had found a more fitting colour and sooner or later he had managed to find a more fitting place in life.

But in the end everything you leave behind catches up to you.

In the end, he had thought, even the rain would leave him.

 

_But maybe  I was wrong._

 

Saruhiko opened his eyes  hesitantly .

A grey sky streched out above him.

There was no sound besides the soft patter of the rain against the grass and for a moment it seemed as though nothing but rain existed in this world .

Saruhiko exhaled  slowly  and he felt something wet trail down his chin.

 

_Moving water._

 

"Oi Saru".

Saruhiko closed his eyes again.

He felt drenched.

 

_Ah yes. The past always catches up._

 

"Saru! Don't pretend you are dying."

The sound of rustling clothes joined the soft sound of the rain.

Maybe  he should have answered. But he did not want to disturb the delicate veil the rain had created any further.

 

"Saru! Talk to me!"

The voice sounded more chocked up now.

"Come on, this isn't supposed to be how it ends!"

Saruhiko agreed  silently . Wasn't he supposed to be completely alone in the end?

 

"Give me your PDA, I'll call on of the blues! They can patch you up again."

The voice broke at the end.

Saruhiko could  barely  hear the rain anymore.

He opened his eyes to assure himself that it was still there.

 

"Yeah that's the way", the wobbly voice said, " just  stay awake, okay?"

 

_Moving water._

 

His eyes felt heavy. The rain was falling into them and his strength was leaving him.

Maybe  he  was drenched  in something else than water.

 

"No no no, you keep your eyes open!"

The voice was right next to his head now.

He could feel water hit his face.

"Come on,  just  stay awake! Please! I'll stay here with you, okay? So you have to stay with me! I won't leave so please..."

 

_Don't leave again._

 

Saruhiko smiled.

 

_Maybe I was wrong._

 

A shaky hand took his cold one.

 

The past always catches up.

 

_But maybe  it catches up so that I won't be alone in the end._

 

_Maybe there had always been something besides the rain that will never leave me alone._

 

_That will stay with me._

 

"It's fine Misaki", Saruhiko breathed.

The grip on his hand tightened.

He closed his eyes and something wet trickled down his cheek.

 

_Moving water._

 

"I have always found peace in the rain."

 

 

 

 


End file.
